Konoha's grim reaper
by deathmark38
Summary: a what if naruto story not good with summaries so bare with me. what if naruto wasn't what everyone thought he was and he was a top assassin. starts around the chunin exams pairing is narutema and slight narusaku. third naruto fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is a Naruto idea of mine inspired by the song ain't no rest for the wicked I just got the idea when listening to it so I hope you enjoy and pleas review.

Konoha's grim reaper.

Thinking: _hello_

Talking: hello

Kyuubi/other:_** hello**_

Intro: Mizuki jumped across the village hidden in the leaves a giant scroll on his back with giant smile traced on his face. His plan had come together. Purposely fail demon brat, take forbidden scroll, and frame the Kyubbi. Yep today for Mizuki was a good day. After a couple of minutes he came across the spot where the sound nin were to meet him. Mizuki turned to the noise of something in the trees he saw four men sound by the looks of their head band tied up. Moaning in pain some had their legs and arms gone and their chest looked shredded by some kind of shrapnel. Mizuki backed up from the sight.

Accidentally snapping a twig that maid the men scream for help and in pain. Mizuki turned to run only to have a scythe blade swinging at his face. Mizuki ducked and rolled away pulling out two kunai and took a defensive stance. He saw no one there he turned around quickly seeing no one. The bushes rustled a bit Mizuki threw what kunai he had he heard the sound of kunai hitting wood. He pulled out another and turned around in a full circle.

"Who the hell are you!" Mizuki shouted. "Where are you…you coward." he finished the color draining from his face as he saw the men that were hanging their organs hanging from their ripped and cut bodies all draining huge amounts of blood. Mizuki didn't even hear them die. Mizuki pulled out his giant shurikan and started to spin it. "come at me you bastard." Mizuki shouted. Then he felt a sharp pain in his hand holding the shurikan. He yelled in pain and looked at what was once his hand. It lay limp on the ground.

Mizuki turned every direction looking for who could of done this. He got his answer to who it was. Because a dark figure in the trees stood crouched on a branch above him a long scythe lying on the figures shoulders. A hood covering his face in a dark shadow. Mizuki back away scared of what he thought was the grim reaper him self. The figure vanished in a red swirl of smoke. Mizuki turned to run only getting a scythe blade driven in his stomach. Mizuki coughed up what food he had before lots of blood came next. The blade slowly and painfully pulled it self out.

Mizuki fell to the forest floor and tried to back off and carrying what stomach he had left. When he hit a tree stopping his movement did he see the hooded figure was standing over him. "W-who are y-y-you?" asked Mizuki coughing hard blood spiting out of his mouth. The figure laughed and grabbed his hood with one hand and pulled it back. Mizuki's face turned in pure terror. "No, No No stay away from me No No stay away!" Mizuki pleaded.

The figure twirled the scythe in his hand and smiled. "sorry Mizuki this isn't personal…wait actually it is." the figure chuckled he pulled the scythe back. Mizuki screamed as loud as he could for the five seconds as the figures blade went straight through his neck decapitating him. The figure hummed a tune before picking up the forbidden scroll and Mizuki's head and walking out from the forest. Leaving the five dead men to their burial. The figure grabbed his hood and put it back on. He twirled his weapon fondly before placing it on his back. And jumping to the air a sound of what would be described as wind going off in the distance and the woods became dead quiet.

**Three months later**

"_Its funny really, how people take your appearance and think they can tell how you act and how your personality or skill is." "Its rather disgusting really especially in a Ninja Village, well most people can notice but I'm just that good." "ohh I forgot my manners the names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's number one Knuckle headed Ninja." "well that's what I have people believing most of the time." _

"_You see people see me as short, hot headed and a total idiot." "but that's not the case, I am actually tall , calm and a total tactical genius." "now your probably wondering why hide myself like this well on reason to be precise." "IN THIS shit hole of a village people tend to show off and I mean really show off." "But I'm smart to hide it I mean if you saw a blonde orange wearing, 4.6 tall idiot coming at you would you be scared no."_

"_but you wouldn't see it coming when I cut your head off now would you." "so now that I maid my point I might want to wake up from my fake sleeping and get ready for my sensei's stupid team work exercise I swear these two idiots wouldn't no what team work was even if it bit them in their ass."_

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up." I opened my eyes seeing no other then the pink haired banshee herself. _"I swear to god if you hit me I will rip your teeth out one by one."_ "Yes sakura-chan." I smiled as fake I could. she turned saying nothing to me leaving me to get up I couldn't help but glare daggers in her back. I got up and stretched my back popped and I sighed in relief.

I looked at the small creek to my left and sighed my reflection on the water. I have to admit I looked like a idiot orange wasn't really my color. Then add everything else the shortness the whisker marks witch I hate sometimes appeared more dark when I was like this. Now you are again wondering how I hide like this well lets say I am awesome with genjustu and with my control and chakra I could hold this for days on end even the normal disruption wont work on it. I could hear the sounds of our teacher getting yelled at by Sakura being late as always.

I walked over to my little group of the team as you already met Sakura. The Emo king himself Sasuke uchiha and last but not least the laziest ninja besides Shikamaru, Kakashi Hatake. I kept quiet as Sakura ranted on rolling my eyes mentally. I phased out as Kakashi talked about our teamwork and then handed us three slips that I guessed would be for the chunnin exams. I saw the excitement on Sasuke's face I mimicked it to hide the boredom.

As Sasuke and Sakura seemed to dazed in about talking about the chunnin exams that it was practically me and Kakashi. No more of a second later Kakashi puffed right behind me. I turned and meekly waved. "you little shit it doesn't come out for three months not three fucking minutes." growled Kakashi. I stepped back mentally laughing my ass off and physically being scared shitless. I did a fake chuckle and rubbed the back of my head. "really I swore the keeper told me it was at that time today." I said quickly. _"Best way to get under Kakashi mess with book dates."_ I laughed mentally.

The other two turned to us and I started to walk away from the group going to train I had said before I left but as I turned around stopping my self as Sakura asked. "Naruto are you okay you seem different today." I was well shocked I had to admit this was probably the first time ever that she was concerned for me so I answered truthfully. "Yeah I'm fine just tired from last night that's all." I jumped into the nearest tree and pretty much jumped my way back to the village. Leaving my team mates behind till I could see the Hokage monument from where I was at.

I glared for a second at a particular one of them. And landed at my apartment if I could call it that and unlocked the door. When I heard the click behind me I dispelled the genjutsu and looked at my apartment. It was a three bedroom working sink, bathroom and washer. It was shabby but it worked. The closet to the left started to creek. I smiled before opening it and seeing a familiar person who was staying in my closet for a couple of nights.

"_root nin, just plain pathetic." _I thought as I lifted the whimpering man from his tied up state. "you really shouldn't do that I might have to cut off another finger." I threatened. The man went still and a smirk crossed my lips. "our you sure you don't want to tell me anything." I asked softly. The man said something muffles by the gag. I ripped it off and he smiled and looked at me. "I guess you are a demon just like Danzo-sama said." I grabbed head and with a jerk I snapped it. His body fell limp on the floor and a small pool of blood oozed from his neck.

I had stuffed the body in a incinerator a couple of blocks away. I hated it when I am called a demon mostly by people who are no more a demon then the kyuubi. Plus that was the seventh Root nin that had been assigned to kill me. But that would be solved later for now I just need to relax and wait for the next poor soul to try and kill me. I dived at my coach and looked at the ceiling I saw the many wires that laced the building all of witch would kill some one within five seconds. A precaution needed for my life as the Kyuubi Carrier. If their was one thing I hated more then the fourth who sealed it in my gut it was the demon it self.

I still wonder what drove the thing ro try and destroy the village. I turned and looked at he black orb that laid by the closet. It seemed to glow purple before dying down. I got up and looked into the black orb seeing a kid around nine or so being chased by…Sakura. _"well I better go see what the kid said to piss her off." _I walked to the side of one of the walls and a spiral seal slowly came to life in black ink. I put my hand on it and my normal out fit came out. I put it on and did the normal hand signs for the genjustu and I looked like my old self.

I walked out my door and to the shopping district of Konoha. When I got their Sasuke being his normal self was questioning what looked like sound ninja about our age. Two guys and a girl all having well weird objects on their backs. The girl had a giant fan the red headed boy a gourd and the last guy with make up had what looked like a mummy. "hey did your sister put that make up on our did you do it yourself." my voice echoed through the ally of wood fencing.

The kid witch now recognized me was Konohomaru. "Boss!" he yelled I looked at him with a smile and then at the make up wearing Sand nin. "you never did answer my question." I said the blonde girl laughed as the guy turned bright red. "it is war paint for gods sake." he yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the building. Landing softly. "well either way you guys must be for the chunnin exams right." I asked the girl nodded and the guy with war paint. Cough. Make-up. Cough. Just grunted. "Names Naruto I guess you guys met Sakura and Sas." "The names Sasuke." the emo king interrupted me.

I glared forward and then smiled "yeah the emo king himself." I applied to the others. Witch got another laugh from the girl and konohamaru. I then turned to the my team mates who wear glaring at me. "well I better go um see you guys at the first test." I faked a laugh and walked as fast as I could past the sand nin. " I couldn't help but wink at the Sand girl and jumped at the nearest building sticking to it and running across to the other side.

As I saw it was clear I accidentally bumped into or should I say she purposely bumped into me. The girl from Sand. She was glaring at me with the eyes of witch maid anko our village torturer and best konochi be proud. I backed up laughing nervously. "uhh hi." I said barley able to step before ducking from her fan. My eyes widened as I flipped away. "hey you almost hit me.' I yelled. "Duhh that the whole point you baka." she yelled her fan widened a crescent moon was on it she swung in a arc. I crossed my arms and blocked the blast of air going towards me.

If I had a camera I would of got he face of shock she had. I then looked down and saw my normal out fit. "well fuck me." I sighed I looked up and she seemed to shocked to move. "hey, hello. jeez am I really that shocking." I said aloud looking up for a answer. And of course as I did I got a pretty good smack to the face by a right hook. I was of course sent flying into the building.

I grumbled as I got up. "what are you." I was asked. I looked at the girl who still held hear fan at the ready. I sighed and looked for anyone I might know to be around. "well since you practically took away my genjustu, and probably broke my nose I should say….." I then went to see if my nose was alright and that when I felt my hood was on. I faced palmed myself and then grabbed it and pulling it down. "that you really got a good punch."

Her face if even more shocked got worse hell she even blushed at me. I walked to her and held out my hand the other was rubbing my sour face and nose. "well." I asked my hand still in a shaking position. "what are you doing." she asked glaring at me. " introducing my self the names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." she looked at me then my hand before shaking it quickly and then releasing it. "Names Temari." she said then she stared at me as I creaked my nose into place.

"you were hiding in a genjustu." she said plainly. 'yep" I answered. "well why where you hiding I mean you looked like a total." I cut her off. "idiot right." I sighed and put down my hand my face was a little numb but the mist like smoke coming from my face was reassuring. " it because you saw sasuke right?" I asked she nodded. "well this place is full of hot headed people and idiots me I hide to get the satisfaction of beating the snot out of them when I show them what I really am like." I finished taking a breath. She looked at me with wide eyes. "so you hide to get the upper hand." she pretty much summed it up. "yep you ever hear of zabuza the demon of the bloody mist." I asked. She nodded. 'He was killed at a small village in wave." "He was decapitated by someone every one thought it was a hunter nin." she then looked at me, "why do you want to know."

She asked cautiously. I smiled. "well their was no hunter nin the guy is a perfect example of why never under estimate someone." her eyes widened but then she laughed. "you, you killed Zabuza ha sorry I not going to believe that." she was about to what seemed to be walking away when she swung her fan at me. I ducked under again only drawing out my scythe blocking the down slam of her fan.

I pushed her away and twirled my weapon. She looked satisfied of something. I then heard the hissing sound of notes being burned. I quickly teleported or in other world body flicked with the red mist swirl leaving the note witch was a dude. I jumped down and looked at the Temari. "that was a dirty trick." I said glaring at her. She seemed sad about what I said witch I then laughed. "I like that." she seemed to blush again I sealed my scythe and walked down the ally.

"hey wait." I turned and she tossed my a scroll. "lets just say it's truce between us huhh." she laughed before jumping in the air and opening her fan and spinning making a good thrust of wind that sent her souring. I opened the scroll and it was the name of a apartment and a room number and the date and time. I chuckled before putting on my hood and jumped into the air a back pack with two cylinder metallic in coler tubes on both sides. They launched me in the air a smoke trail following. Before I knew it I was above konoha. I smiled as I stayed in the air.

"I will never get old of this." I said. Seals in the tubes burn off chakra that lifts me in the air I control it by thought. And with my chakra coils I could get to suna and back. I buzzed across the sky till I got to a familiar looking weapons shop I stopped the flow of chakra and went into a free fall. I then add a small amount of chakra and slowly hit the stone street. I stepped in and saw a man tan burly and a rough beard. He was sharpening a set of kunai. I walked up to him without looking he said. "sorry were closed for the day please come back tomorrow."

"what happened to if you don't get out ill have my ten foot sword go up your ass." I said loudly. The man looked up at me and smiled before grabbing me in a bone crushing hug. "good to see you to Jin." I coughed couldn't breath. "sorry Naruto I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been." Jin asked me. "well besides being a secrete hit man and being the village dobe pretty good." he smiled and went over to a crate of weapons. "that sounds good everything has been same hear besides my daughter not helping as much being a ninja and all." Jin daughter Tenten the girl was a hell of a shot though she was way to close to weapons now a days she seemed obsessed with my scythe design.

"good to hear I hear for some close combat weapons I'm going on a hit tonight I need to get some." I told Jin he stopped rummaging through the crate and yelled in triumph. "I got just the thing for you lad." he put down. Two very beautiful weapons both of witch I had seen in blue prints before hand and to see them now was very pleasing. "hear try the first one I know you want to." Jin handed me the silver looking gauntlet. My hand slid though it and the brace felt snug on my arm.

I flexed my wrist and a 9 inch blade slide out double edge cold black steel.( you should know what it looks like A.C) I nodded in approval before grabbing the next weapon.(if you have seen Assassins creed 3 then you know what this looks like.) a tama-hawk handle maid of hard wood from the forest of death and wrapped in a very good leather. The axe blade was a metallic silver with the Konoha symbol on the side. I spun it a bit liking the balance.

The Gauntlet have two functions Naruto, One is the main blade stabbing slashing and so on." I nodded looking at the weapon. "the second is very original." he leaned over the counter and pushed a button on the left side of it. The blade sprung out going straight into the wall a ninja wire rope mixed into the blade. He pushed the button again and the blade retracted. I smiled and tried it out when I was done I paid Jin and stepped out side seeing it was almost dark out.

I had walked to my apartment and grabbed what I needed for tonight when I was done I again walked to the top of the Hokage monument and studied the whole village. When I saw the four white armored ninja of course Root nin jumping to a complex hidden in one of the many large sites of training grounds restricted to hide from the public. But I wasn't restricted today I had a job to do.

I was about to leap off when of course I heard my two best friends. _"or my two worst things to baby sit."_ I thought before turning around putting my genjustu up. "Naruto what are you doing here." Sakura was in civilian clothes a red jacket and jeans. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"hey guys just hanging out and relaxing." I said looking over the village. "What are you two doing her on a date or something." I asked joking. Sakura blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto you baka were just hanging out." Sakura sneered. "Hey just asking Sakura-chan." I walked over to the edge and looked down. "you guys ready for the Exams?" I asked

Sasuke nodded and Sakura seconded predictable. I started to walk away but was stopped by Sakura grabbing my arm. "Naruto what is up with you?" I shrugged ."nothing just tired from training and tonight I am getting some D rank missions done to help pay for some gear I need." I looked at Sakura and for the first time in well a long time she seemed to know I was lying. Naruto you already told me this two days ago." I mentally smacked my self.

"Just trust me then this is something I need to get done tonight and if I don't do it tonight I might not get another chance." I said telling the truth. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Like you got something that important Dobe." Sakura looked at Sasuke then me. "Hey Sasuke lay off okay." I was shocked but I took this to go but I put something in Sakura's pocket for old times sake I'm glad I did.

I had Body flicked my way to the restricted area above in a birds eye view. It was small but good enough to take a village if needed. I cut off the chakra and fell down a ways before landing on top of one of the buildings. The sentries were at most every corners. I walked slowly in the shadows of the buildings. I saw two men below watching the arsenal. I pressed the button on my gauntlet and threw the blade as it nailed the guards head I fell down smashing the Tome hawk into the other guards neck.

I stood up grabbing the body's and tossing them into the bushes. As I pick locked the door I could hear the sounds of birds over head. I wasn't surprised as the guards shot them down. When I stepped inside the arsenal I rigged the explosive tags around and then set one on the oil for some of the machines in here. I walked out and body flicked to another spot of the buildings. When I saw my three targets all in the conference room. Talking about what to do next.

I got two shadow clones to pick off the sentries as it would cause a lock down living them to me. I waited for the alarm as I did I glared at my top target. Danzo the man who single handedly is trying to take over Konoha much to people arrogant surprise. I opened the window as the alarm sounded and dropped it silently. The second target a general of A small brigade only wanting money for their greed. The third and final target one of the most influential civilian counsel men.

"as the lights killed over I wrapped my ninja wire as I dropped to the councilmen's side around his neck silently and jumped up a beam and dropped down again hanging the bastard. I tied the wire around the post and the lights came back on. The five men three guards gasped in shock of the blue face hang man. The lights blinked on and off I ran to the guards and sliced them sliding cutting ones leg off and lauching up stabbing the other in the face the last one I tossed the Tome hawk into his neck and I disappeared into the shadows. The two men were calm as I did this.

I stepped out of the shadows my scythe in hand my hood covering my face. The general growled and ran at me a katana up ready to slice at me. I blocked it with the rod of my scythe rolling it away I back up as he lounged forward. I spun around him tripping him with the end of the rod. I slashed down missing him by inches. He stabbed at me with quick slashes to my body I dodged them and twirled the scythe's rod around my shoulder back wards making a upper cut like slash. It did its job. It cut up from his groin up he split in half his blood sprayed and leaked in all directions.

.CLAP. "I have to give it to you boy you do not disappoint." Danzo walked his of so infamous limp gone he pulled out a long sword from his cane and got into a stance. "You really will be a great opponent boy show your face." I pulled my hood off and twirled my scythe. "I hope you burn in hell." I said Danazo smile and ran at me. I cut him down fast seeing it a clone. I turned around blocking two wind shuriken he was above me on the wall.

I put some chakra into my weapon and slashed in two directions making a cross. Dnazo jumped up missing my target I slid over the table and onto the wall. We met in the middle my scythe's blade and his sword. The rod off the scythe pointed to Danzo's left.

"you can't beat me boy tell me after all these years of hiding you starting to show yourself." I kicked him away and flipped backwards and stabbed my scythe in to the wall dodging another barrage of shurikan. I looked around for any sign of him. I felt the cold presence behind me I reacted but I was to late I felt the pain slide down my shoulder and chest. I pulled back and looked at the damage. My chest was slashed and my shoulder was cut deep. "you show so much promise don't show any emotion. In battle you have killed more of my men then anyone and you don't show the slightest bit of being tired."

I pulled out a kunai from my jacket a three pronged kunai and stepped forward a bit. "yet YOU are so persistent on killing me, what a shame oh well." I tossed the kunai at him he blocked it with ease. "what was that?" I smiled as I stepped closer "I just finished this." with a bright red light I was above Danzo a blue and grey rasengan in my hand. I smashed it down in his back smashing him down his scream filled the whole building. As I jumped away I looked at my bounty.

He moved away trying to get away trying to survive. "you just don't get it do you." I said pulling him back by his leg. "I am not doing this just cause I was told to this is for what you did a long time ago res in peace Bastard." I pulled back my scythe and swung at his neck. His head rolled away and could see a large white mist come from my shoulder.

I grabbed all three of the heads and put them in a scroll. I couldn't help but hum the tune that old man Sariobi taught me. As I smashed my way through the door I jumped my way up to the top of the building seeing the men of the area flood Danzo's resting place. I pulled out a paper with a seal of fire on it I folded it a paper airplane I threw it and saw it land perfectly inside the arsenal. I mouthed the words boom and the whole barracks exploded. Covering most of the area. I walked away and leaped into the air the wind right behind me leaving my revenge to its grave.

Hello guys I hope you liked this and tell me what you liked and disliked about it also the pairing is narutema and a slight thing of Naruto and Sakura and please check out my other fanfic and yours truly _**DEATHMARK OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers this is my second chapter for Konoha's grim reaper. Now I will be working on this but I will also holding it off as I will be working on my Slend-Ed and the very old Son of the ocean witch must have a lot of people wanting it updated. Also I will add that I know what it says that its narutema and little Narusaku but I now am announcing that its going to be a small harem. So here you go review as always and I don't own anything.

Thinking:_ hello_

Talking: hello

Other/kyuubi: _**hello**_

3

2 Konoha's Grim Reaper volume 2

1

0

I didn't like mornings I wasn't really a morning person at all I liked to sleep in and work in the day or night in any case just not the morning. Ring..Ring…Ring! Smash! Much better..I ever tell you I hate alarm clocks their just junk and clockwork. I opened my eyes and watched the sun beam across the wall that protected the village. Man what I would to head back to wave and see Inari and the old fart again. But memory aside for now.

I tossed the covers of my bed off getting right to work doing my normal routine. Got three clones making break feast. Then do 100 push ups and sit up and my normal work out any ninja should do. I mean come one what are we supposed to do train only at the fields. Yeah right. I got it done in relatively good time and walked to a full good home cooked eggs with rice and toast. A side of orange and milk very nice if I don't say so myself.

But I looked around and frowned. "Well time for break feast guys." I called I know its sad but it makes me at least feel normal to think what it would be like to have a family is always on my mind. I know who my parents are I know their secretes their Justus their everything. My dad the great fucking fourth and my mother…my mother the heir of a destroyed village of whirlpool.

Yeah I know what they were all before the kyuubi. The old man at least was dissent enough to tell me when I was being trained. I laughed at that that old bastard had told me when I was learning the taijustu style on some dummies. Lets just say if they were alive they would scream for the demon lord to burn them well that what the old man told me anyway.

You could say anger is my strong put when I fight. Like the hulk on the T.V only mine isn't some mutation. Mine is you fuck with me I send my fire like chakra on you then cut your head off. I looked down at my food a sad smile on my face. _"The life of a assassin is a messed up one. It gives you the mass of enemy and hatred. But with that you get hundreds more to follow you." _That is what Saritobi had told me when I was five.

It was something I took to heart. I looked at the clock seeing it was seven thirty the first exam started in 40 minutes…."Fucking 40 minutes!" I shouted I jumped up racing for my stuff I grabbed my jacket my weapons and other sets of kunai and shurikens. I know that 40 minutes is a long time but I live all the way on the other side of the village. And it takes 15 minutes just to fly there alone.

I maid a ram sign and a genjustu fell over me. I raced to the door but stopped when I felt something I my coat pocket. I slowly pulled it out and sighed. "Old man you really are something." I said sighing. I know when a weapon is art to some and that the most plain is a rare beauty. This was one of them a dagger on sided knuckle protector blade silver steel and the konoha sign on the bottom. Its handle rapped carefully with leather and twine.

The blades bottom was laced with small cap I twisted it and a small red vile was inside. I laughed at this. Konoha's special poison. Meant to kill a target in four minutes maid by venoms spiders snakes and plants. Acts like a sedative calming the victim and relaxing the muscles. I put it in my coat and ran out side. Jumping off the rail into the air. My pack maid a familiar sound of air being maid and I skyrocketed to the complex were the first exam was.

15 MINUTES LATER

The air flowing through my hair for 15 minutes was a good sensation. I looked down seeing Sakura and Sasuke both waking together they were at the front of the complex. "Well fuck me side ways." I said I twirled in a spiral as the pack slowly went silent as I went into a free fall I was way to used to flying. I was about a good seven feet before I hit the ground I fueled my pack to slow my decent flipping my legs back to the ground.

I landed softly and jogged to the two. "Hey guys wait up!" I yelled my voice childish I almost felt like puking. "Naruto there you are come on where going to be late." Sakura waved at me as Sasuke as most of the time. Just kept walking. We maid it inside and got to the second floor when we heard the commotion. "Let us in we need to get in this room." I turned seeing no other then Tenten Jin's daughter. Being shoved aside.

I was about to say something when Sasuke stopped me. "Don't if they cant tell their on the second floor and its on the third they don't disserve to be ninja." I looked at him then tenten. I shoved him off of me and glared at him. "I know her and her team their ninja's Sasuke learn to know who your friends and enemy's are."

To say the least it felt good to say that. Sakura looked like a fish out of water and Sasuke well he looked like someone had said he couldn't use the shringan. He was pist I walked to the group and help a falling tenten after a slap to the face. This of witch got me angry. "Get up tenten and get your team back to the real third floor alright." I got her up she was surprised to say the least to see me.

I walked past her and to the two blocking the door. "Nice trick so get lost now enough is enough." I glared at the two but a small smirk wanted to trace my face. "Who do you think you are to say that." One of the guys said his nose rapped up. I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Alright I will give you two options." I stepped a bit back. "Option a is you get the hell out of here and let them go or option B." "What's Option B." Said the other stepping over grinning. "I make you."

The one with the bandages over his nose threw a straight punch witch pretty pathetic but they were just messing around. I grabbed it pushed him back ducking under the kick from his partner. Only for it to be blocked by no other then my worst and I mean worst rival. "Well naruto see your still youthful as ever." I held back a smiled "You too bushy brows." I kicked the guy in the stomach knocking him into his partner when lee smashed both with a right hook.

"Nice one a little late as always." I watched him as other were walking off bored already. He walked past me and laughed. I walked to the two still looking like they were knocked out. "You know there gone." I kneeled down and poked them they groaned. "Come on we didn't even hit that hard." I joked.

"You guys suck were just to pick off the week why did you help." One of them growled. "Because you were smacking around my suppliers daughter and I cant have that." I whispered. I got up and walked to the even more shocked and pist of Sakura and Sasuke. "What?" I said innocently. Sasuke nodded in disapproval before walking off. "How in the hell did you do that?"Sakura ran up to me looking me over as if I was someone new.

"Um..they were slower then Sasuke and I am used to him being faster in our spars and it was bushy brows that knocked them out any way." I Half lied she seemed almost to by it then gave me a very adorable yet evil look. "I will find out Naruto who just are you, your hiding something." She glared before running to the stairs. I sighed. Then stopped and thought. _"Was Sakura flirting with me or interrogating ?" _before following in suit.

I checked the clocks we had 23 minutes before it started. I turned forward seeing a very creepy big browed, bowl cut ,green wearing, youthful idiot in front of me. "Hi!" I did what most people in my case would do if you saw that in your face. Well "Ahhhh!" I felt myself fall backwards nailing the floor with a hard thump. "What is there something on my face?" he joked holding out a hand I felt my head heat up as I took it and Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.

"What do you want lee?" He then handed me a very small folded piece of paper. "Lets just stay that it's a small gift from tenten." I had known lee since I was a kid and let me just say that he has the worst poker face .of. All. time. I put it in my pocket and nodded before walking up the steps getting a smug smile from Sakura wasn't helping my mood.

Sasuke went to open the door when the familiar sound of a body flick came from behind us. "Ahh there you three are almost late." Kaksashi for once beat us to something. "Yeah we are can we please go in sorry but we were delayed a bunch." I said looking at the door. He looked at all three of us and did the normal eye smile I was used to. "Sure good luck alright you two go a head Naruto we need to talk."

I looked at my teammates and for once they looked concerned maybe not Sasuke but still something had to count. When the door closed I felt Kakashi's happy calm nature go to a very angry mad nature of witch was probably going to fuck my shit up. "so Umm what do you want." I asked nervously. "I'll give you two options, one is you tell me who you are or what you are and the second is I bring you to Anko to find out.

I guess this would be a good time to say I never told Kakashi about what I am. My brain was thinking for any possible way to hide it but I didn't see one. "Alright you want to know who I am then fine." I took a deep breath and started to say who and what I am. "My name is Naruto uzumaki Namikaze, I am 15 years old killed more nin then most ninja I am the Hokage's secrete assassin for the last eight years." I smiled well that was the short version of it anyway.

He didn't have a hint of surprise probably waiting for more. I maid a ram sign and my genjustu fell. I must have been up to Kakashi's eye level in height. My clothes were normal for me at least. I had a red tight shirt underneath a hard amour plate. My leather jacket my hood and normal cargo pants with my ninja gear. This was probably what he was waiting for.

I did a ram sign and a couple others and I sighed looking at my old get up. "So happy now Kakashi now I got to go really I explain later." He seemed a little depressed really by the way he looked. I walked in and seeing a guy with white hair glasses puking and three sound nin laughing the rest of my group really shocked. "Well good to see that I am gone for a minute and shit happens first thing." I said aloud.

Anyone that went to answer was interrupted by a "**Alright you filthy maggots get in your seats the Exam has begun welcome to hell!" **I turned to the voice seeing no other in Ibiki, man was a sadistic bastard. I let him at some guys from Kumo and I tortured them for hours and I only got one name. He had them for forty minutes before they told him everything. So yeah I was scared.

"Alright now that everyone has sat down, we may begin." I looked around I had sat down immediately two people I recognized were by me Neji Hyuuga to my right and the sound girl to my left. I looked at the paper that was handed out it was ten questions.

"Alright these are the rules. Number 1, if you are caught cheating ten times you will be disqualified. This got most of my attention, ten times being caught shouldn't it just be once. "This is the most important rule. Also I will show you how this test will work." I have to admit I kind of blanked out at this part I was more focused on what he had said about cheating. I looked around the room 15 maybe 18 chunins,

All watching having some kind of board. "And finally the last and final question the tenth will be given last at the end of the amount of time." I looked around a lot of people were scared you could feel it everywhere. "So let the test begin." The sound of people writing exploded in the room.

I was shocked really this stuff is mid chunnin or low jonin like questions. Then I heard the hyuuga say silently. "Byukugon!" I was pretty much surprised he was cheating. Then it hit me. "Holy shit." I whispered. I looked to my left the sound girl was messing with some sort of bell an writing answers.

I watched as Kiba's dog looked at people answers. Sasuke was using his shringon and hell even ino was using her mind technique on Sakura. "Un-fucking believable." This must of got the girls attention. "what are you going on about." She whispered. I couldn't help but smile. "I was a little shocked that all that most everyone got the meaning of this test." She nodded then realized who she was talking to she glared before going back to work.

I sighed then looked down I twirled my pointer finger and soon red chakra was stringing out. It maid a small hand and snaked across the floor I closed my eyes and I could see through my chakra like when Iiruka used his chakra pulse to find me. I found what I was looking for the guy with the glasses was smart he got most of the questions already. I copied of his then I reeled back the chakra before relaxing.

"you got ten minutes left till the final question." Ibiki yelled over us. most people were freaking out those who hadn't got it. I watched the timer as it got to the time got closer to its final point I watched as lee for the third time was tightening his head band. I looked up and chakra string were on the window by no other then tenten. Sneaky bastards.

"Alright times up now for the final question I will say this." Ibiki looked over everyone that had maid it I didn't pay attention to those who already failed and left. "There are two options to this test. One is that if you are to get the question wrong and stay you will stay a genin for life no pass and go or collecting the 200 hundred dollars. But if you quilt now you may be able to do so later in other chunin exams." This caused a big problem.

"What the hell do you mean that if we stay we can never rank up." I watched as Kiba seethed in anger much as everyone else. "So what will it be stay or go fail or pass another time." Ibiki ignored everyone and sat down. Soon everyone was quiet. Then one man raised his hand and him and his team left. Then five others then no one besides 42 of us 14 teams.

"So this many want to stay huh damn a lot of you either got guts or are to arrogant or stubborn to leave." Probably both I thought looking at Sasuke his shitty smirk still on his face ready to get this question. "as of now you all have passes the first exam!' yelled Ibiki smiling. Now if you were looking out side of my eyes right now you would of seen EVERYONES and I mean everyone's jaws smack the desks.

"WHAT!" Yelled Kiba standing up his face red. I was not so surprised but I kept a little glare to Ibiki. "yes you all pass the last part of this test is supposed to show that there is no win or lose just the choice between getting the mission done or getting your people killed." This got Kiba to shut up. I stood up and said. "Then the questions were to see if we could get information from others with out being caught correct"

This got most of the people that knew me to do again drop their jaws in shock. "Yes it is very observant, those who were caught ten times were kicked out immediately." Everyone was silent and to shocked to speak well I was laughing my ass off Ibiki could be intimidating but when you knew him like I have seen him its just funny.

I watched as a shadow traced the window. I watched it move my training kicking in. _"Let your training become instinct make use it till its inscribed in your bones."_ Another thought lessen from Saritobi. I leaned back the shadow got larger I flicked my left wrist the blade popped out sharp at the ready. The window shattered and a white banner with kunai holding it smacked in the wall.

"**Welcome the Second Exam."** It read I was pretty surprised but not so much when said person who did this rolled across the floor. Her trench coat covering her fish net shirt and her semi short well shorts. "Hello maggots welcome to the Second Exam!" She yelled. I bit my tongue to stop my laugh Ibiki was shaking his head. "Your 2o minutes early Anko

She looked at the clock and rubbed the back of her head "Heh heh sorry Ibiki." She then looked at us and was shocked Anko seemed to be counting. "Jezz Ibiki you soften up or are you just bad at this. You left 14 teams!" Ibiki smiled and leaned back "Hey not my problem they can handle me its you they have to worry about."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Yeah, Yeah I just cut their numbers in half." This caused most people who weren't looking at her like kiba or the sound guy who were drooling to get the fear feeling in the room.

"Alright maggots time to move out ill show you were the next part of the Exam will be placed." Anko practically super manned it out the window and every one still to shocked to move. "I got up and looked out the window everyone probably thinking I was going to be dragged out. "Man and I thought I could be insane." I yelled before jumping out the window.

_**ALRIGHT GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND IF YOU NOTICED ANYTHING FROM ANY T.V SHOW OR ANYTHING THEN YOUR SMART. SO AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER BEING WORKED ON WILL BE DONE SOON SO YOURS TRULY DEATH MARK OUT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers this is the seconded chapter of Konoha's Grim Reaper I hope you enjoy and

Thinking:_ hello_

Talking: hello

Other/kyuubi: _**hello**_

3

2 Konoha's Grim Reaper volume 3

1

0

I landed with a soft thud as my feet connected with the ground. The sounds of others joining me was appreciated as I walked behind Anko. Creepy enough with her around everyone. "Listen up Gaki's this is Your next Exam extreme survival exercise." I watched as Anko pointed to the large chain link fence of no other then the fucking Forest of death. "You have two missions Gaki's, One: Get a pair of scroll's in the forest one Earth another Heaven." I looked at her with surprise this was well thought out.

"The seconded, you must Survive off of the clothes on your skin the food you packed and whatever weapons you have on yeah and get to the tower at the end of the forest." I whistled at that last part which must of got anko's attention as my left cheek was slashed by kunai. I was frozen, she could of dispelled by genjustu if she wanted to with that. "I see you made it Naruto good I want this to be intresting." I shivered at this which is somthing only she can do with her creepy fucking blood fetish.

"Alright boys and girls those you see around you are now your enemise same village or not." I looked at temari's team we both gave each other a quick nod before looking at Anko. "You are to kill or be killed there are only enough scrolls for teams and I have a little surprise waiting for you; like I said I'm going to cut your numbers in half." Sasuke gave a scoff and looked at the forest. "Like you could do something like that?" My jaw dropped as I watched Anko glare at the idiot. "Alright baka I'm feeling generous your team now has a advantage." She tossed us a earth and heaven scroll. "Now all you have to do is survive and get to the tower." Everyone was either glaring or smiling at the chance to gun us down easy.

"Alright that booth is to sign your name and village to be clarified that were are not responsible for you are to die in the forest, also where your gate number will be." Others walked to the booths to write their names and numbers I gabbed Sasuke by the scuff of his shirt as he passed me. "You better hope were not by any danger Uchiha or so help me I'll help them kill you." I left the glaring Uchiha to himself grabbing the pen inside I wrote my name and our gate 13.

_"Kami must hate me or I'm just that unlucky." _I thought Temari walked slowly her gate slip in her hand to me. "25" she whispered "13" I said we passed each other a sigh of relief filled my ears I walked to Sakura holding the scrolls I grabbed them and put them in my pack. "Get ready were in for some trouble if we get some competition next to us." Sakura nodded looking at the brooding Uchiha, "You think were going to die in the exam?" I was shocked she gave me a sad look her eyes seemed dull.

"No where not, At least not as long as I'm breathing." Sakura nodded a sly smiled tracing her face. I looked behind me seeing Shikamaru, Choji and Shino all talking probably catching up for old times sake. "Naruto you coming?" I turned away waking with Sakura to the gate the sound of the bell ringing in my ears. It took us a couple minutes but we got to our gate we waited for what seemed like hours of none of us talking

The doors to the gates were closed the bells had stopped ringing the only sound was the wind and that was small. "Alright if were attacked right off run fast as you can this front of the forest is going to be a killing ground." I mumbled switching my feet, I was nervous only for the reason of my teammate's. "What and run like cowards." I heard Sasuke growl, _"This guys arrogants is going to make me kill my self."_ I thought. "No run and live to fight another day Sasuke de now we lose like Anko said she's got most of us trying to kill each other making it easier for those who are smart to win." I took a breath after that long sentence the intercom barked to life. **_"Alright Gaki's! Five minute warning till gate's open!"_**

Sakura tensed she was nervous couldn't blame her, "Okay remember run to a safe zone anywhere check everything Sasuke use your shringan to check for any hostel in our way." Sakura edged closer to me probably wanted to stay close away from anyone besides me or sasuke. "And why the hell should I listen to you Dobe?" I shook my head then smiled, "Because if you don't then you can kiss that avenger shit goodbye." That shut him up. **_"5..4...3...2.."_ **I tensed my muscles ready to run at the sound of the ring.**_ "_RIINNG!'** The doors swung wide open I ran full speed forward after about six minutes the sound of metal smashing metal, calls of Justu's rang through the air the smell of blood hit my nose like one of lee's punches.

Sakura was a head of me her body was shaking she was scared shitless ether by the sound of one of her friends being attacked or one of them coming for her. I turned to Sasuke his red spinning eyes looking for any sight of movement besides our own.

**_SEVEN HOURS LATER._**

I was breathing hard the non-stop running for that long could even get a jonin tired, "You two alright!' I yelled I got a "whatever." and a panted "yes." from them. Good to see they can talk, We found the sound team earlier then I expected they almost nailed Sakura hitting the tree next to her almost said something but Sasuke stopped right before, I wanted to find some answers but with these two I took my chance and ran with my team I could answers later. We probably got a days worth of a head start a little compered to what we could do but beggars cant be choosers.

"Sasuke you see any one?" I asked I waited a moment before he gave a sigh, "No we where not followed or anyone around." I nodded and kneeled by a tree looking around most of this was hideable in the bushes the high trees one giant tree almost un-rooted stood to our left. "We should get some food and scout the area then light a fire for tonight." I raised my head I let a short sarcastic laugh escape my lips, "Sure you want to get caught looking around for food and water I got that, and a fire seriously?!" I yelled at Sasuke, "You might as well just say were over here come and get us."

The Uchiha gave a huff before and sat down looking at the ground, he then looked at me with a cocky smirk, "Oh yeah and how do you know his huhh?" I sighed and sat down putting my pack to my left. "I know this because I learned it the hard way every day of my life till I was six." this got a questioning look from both of them I sighed "Just trust me alright it also might attract what ever Anko might have out here." Sakura leaned against the tree and looked at me then giggled, "So you know her name, that explains here licking your cut." I could feel the chill of cold run down my spine, I knew what she was implying.

I glared her she laughed slightly, I started to chuckle myself as Sasuke gave us a whatever look, "How can you two laugh at a time like this." Sasuke growled Sakura went silent and looked at the ground. "Because, everybody needs to laugh at these kind of moments if we didn't it would be worse for us." The sun slowly slid under the trees leaving us to the shadows. the way it felt was kind of good to me. "We should keep moving for a little bit lots of things go hunting at night don't want to be caught in there home." I stood up looking around for any sign of movement.

"I'll take lead make sure not to scare anything that could be dangerous." If anything this entire forest was a death trap, even the trees could even be deadly by toxins and animal's that lived in them. The moon was almost full leaving a little light left in the forest to a path that I knew would be somewhat safe that what I hope. But today was just my un-lucky day especially when the loud blood curdling howl echoed around us.

_**WITH Kakashi.**_

Kakashi looked at the five pictures of the Hokage's on the wall there smiles lifted the coldness of the room for a bunch of pictures. "Enter." Kakashi nodded to the secretary as he stepped inside the office the third was in what some people call a normal work day seven mountains of paper and folders that needed signed. "Ahh kakashi just who I wanted to see, personally i just want to get away from this paper spawned by the devil." The old man chuckled at his joke before walking and giving the jonin a pat on the back. "So how's Naruto doing?" Kakashi rolled on of his shoulder a old habit.

"Well that's why I'm here lord Hokage.." Saritobi looked out the window his happy aural seemed to deflate as he looked at the village. "By the way you said that I guess he told you then of what he is."Kakashi glared at the old man and walked to him, "Why was I not told of any sort of training he had undergone not to mention the fact that he probably high genin or low chunin how many lies are kept from from me about my sensei's son." Saritobi expected this the anger and depression of Kakashi rolled of him like a water fall.

"If anything don't blame Naruto, he was under orders I can imagine how you feel Kakashi, that anger needs to be controlled then I will tell you what I know." Kakashi growled before smashing the wall nearest to him a good sized hole he pulled out his hand cracking it."Good now want me to tell you the short or long version of his story." Kakashi had already got the short one from Naruto he needed more info. "The long version please...I want to know everything about my student." Saritobi nodded taking a drag from his already lit pipe.

"It started when Naruto was six I believe, he had just gotten kicked out of the academe for being what he was as you already know." Kakashi nodded and listened intently as the third told about Naruto and what he had done since now. the images he got were just crazy but he still listened. Kakashi for some reason thought of one memory as he listened to the third the one time he had went to Naruto's after training.

**_"Flashback"_**

_Kakashi knocked on the door his favorite orange book in hand his thought was on his one student as what seemed to be a struggling sound came from inside. "Hello Naruto it's me Kakashi I wanted to stop by and see if your alright." Naruto's voice yelled from the door, "One seconded sensei just getting a stupid rat one sec!" Kakashi unknowingly aware of the battle inside Naruto was on the ground his face glaring at the kunai that was heading for his eye. Naruto kicked the intruder sending it to the closet were it smashed to pieces. "Naruto need any help is it that big!?" Kakashi yelled._

_The intruder stood up towering over Naruto, "Yeah its big but I got it sensei don't worry." Naruto waved at the ninja to come at him as the man did so Naruto soccer kicked it him in the chest smashing the door, "Naruto I giving you five seconds till i break open this door even if you don't need help!" Naruto grabbed the dazed ninja and ran to the window where the large pole fences were Naruto smashed him through sending the poor ninja to a spiked death only to be covered away by a genjustu. Naruto put on his genjustu before opening the door making Kakashi kick a couple inches from the left side of Naruto's head._

_"Holy shit!" Naruto ducked down Kakashi looked inside seeing the carnage, "You really need an exterminator Naruto." Naruto nodded and laughed, "Hey did it bite you." Naruto looked at his arm seeing the cut some how he smiled and covered it up. "It's nothing Kakashi just a bite and I heal fast anywat remember so I'll be good." Kakashi gave a eye smile before helping his student up, "Hey what about I treat the both of us to ramen for the win eh." Naruto laughed and nodded looking concerned at the room before closing it walking with Kakashi to the best ramen in the nation._

**_"End flashback"_**

"Kakashi..KAKASHI!" The third yelled snapping his fingers in the Jonin's face causing Kakashi to fall backwards from his chair and onto the floor. "And they say that he see's all." Saritobi laughed again at his own joke getting a frustrated grunt from Kakashi.

_**WITH NARUTO**_

I looked down at the ground below us we had made camp in the trees for the night the animal's that Anko had gotten were the most dangerous of animal's called quill wolves they lived in Kumo the mountain area were there home they were mostly grey in color but piss them off or when they hunt they turn a blood red and can act like bears with cat like movements. "That lady sure knows how to make you panic." Sakura was watching the pack try to climb up not succeeding. "You don't know the half of it." I mumbled laying back the tree was large enough to hold us and the branches an foliage was enough cover from anyone.

Sasuke was asleep already he had gotten sick of us talking his breathing was small. "So Naruto have any idea what those things are?" I looked at the wolves as they howled again their howl was enough to give me nightmares. "Besides the fact that they are big, scary and will rip us to shreds not much." I chuckled at that she didn't seem to think it was funny. she leaned back and stared up at the night sky her eyes darted at the consolations. "You a fan of the a line meant of the stars." She smiled and gave a node, ever since I was a little girl." I laughed at that you are still a little girl. she frowned at that and sighed.

"Hey listen I didn't mean it like that." She gave a small glare and got up she closed the distance between me and growled softly, "Then what did you mean Naruto?" I gulped and rolled my left shoulder. "Well I mean, that were all still little kids take me for example I'm Konoha's prankster from hell." she simmered down a bit but still huffed offended by what I had said, I then got a idea to get her mind more calm. "Hey Sakura wanna a see a cool magic trick." She gave a really looked but crawled over anyway. "You still believe in magic Naruto?" I nodded and smiled, "If we can summon giant animals make water and earth shoot like bullet mend the elements and talking dogs then yeah I believe in magic." She seemed to give me a shocked look I pulled out a silver coin from my pocket.

"Aright watch this." I moved my hand around the coin with both my palms and with a quick snap it was gone. Her face was shocked she looked around me then she un-askingly searched my jacket which she looked through from my sleeve. "Alright were is the coin." I gave a thinking pose my finger taping my chin. "Hmn check your kunai holster." She rolled her eyes and pulled out the first Kunai seeing the coin in the ring of the kunai.

"How did you do that?" She looked at me with gaping eyes that resembled Saritobi's when I found his large stash of Icha Icha books. "A ninja never tells his trade of secrets." She flipped the coin and grabbed it in the air. "And you would know all about secret's huhh." I was shocked to say the least, 'What did you say?" she glared at me rolling her eyes. "I said your full if secretes more lies then anyone I know." "Oh your now just noticing then or did you see it later?!" she growled and gaved me a menacing glare, "I don't need to tell you."

"Will you to shut up your going to blow our hiding place!" I looked at the Uchiha and sighed I stood up and walked to one of the many tree branches to get a good look around, "I'll keep watch tonight you should get some sleep." I didn't need to look at her to feel the guilt she was showing. the wind started to pick up as the moon came out of the clouds I looked down the wolves were gone away from us lost interest. "Hey Naruto." I turned seeing Sakura she was rubbing her arms probably cold. "Yeah." I sounded cold when I said that but shrugged it off.

"Just wanted to say sorry." She turned around to the thickest part of the tree to get some sleep she shivered as using a blanket would cause you to be slow under attack and a fire would signal were we are. "Sakura, here." I unzipped my jacket what was my leather one but stayed the orange jump suit I tossed her it she seemed confused and looked at it in distaste, "Hey don't knock it till you try it." I turned around only seeing her put it on she sighed and it went quiet only the sound of the wind and the animals that called this place there home.

I yawned as the sun rose barley above the tallest trees in Konoha I check our supplies food was still there scroll same and weapons still there and ready. "Yo guys wake up time to get a move on." as the two got up looking around I pulled out a small purple pill from my bag a food pill made to make fight for three nights and three days the adrenalin pumper that any ninja used in battle I was going to need it. "Sakura why do you have Naruto's jacket?" I laughed as she sputtered out the excuse, "Don't worry man she was just cold last night I let her use my jacket."

Sakura sighed and threw it at me, "Thanks for that but jeez what is it made of lead I barley was able to move and carry it." I laughed and put it on the weight was made by the old man himself seals that carried weight to help with my speed only a small amount compared to what I used to were. "Doesn't seem that heavy.." I stopped and the smell of smoke reached my nose I turned around seeing a large tower of smoke to our left.

"Great some ones close we need to move now!" I jumped down sliding on the trunk Sasuke was to my left getting the idea Sakura was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. We got to the ground in little time to spare as the sounds of the battle got closer we bolted to the towers direction it was going to be a long run if we didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

_**COUPLE HOURS LATER:**_

I let out a long exaggerated breath as we stopped by a clearing the battle out there was enormous someone was going all out and neither side wanted to lose half of the air was filled with smoke a mile back. "You guys alright that was close eh." I chuckled and looked at the sky that was covered in smoke. "I say that we could get to the tower by tomorrow afternoon if we keep this pace." Sasuke was on the ground and nodded he cracked his right arm he had rolled wrong when dodging a large trunk and probably fractured it. Sakura was faring better still exhausted but was keeping up she was getting better at running and being calm that was for damn sure.

"Sasuke you think you could scan for anyone." He gave a nod and checked around the area he kneeled down getting a better chance of being still and not shaking. "Three of them sound by the look we got about 30 seconds!" Sakura looked at me her face in fear Sasuke stood up pulling out his two fuma shurikens Sakura her kunai. "You two started running I distract them get as far away as possible. The two looked at me shocked to say the least, "No time to play hero Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at me I smiled. "Sasuke get Sakura and go I'll meet up soon I want to send these guys a message."

He seemed confused but then a look crossed his face he saw what I was going to do, "Good luck Naruto." He grabbed Sakura and leaped into the trees my guess was I had 12 seconds to get ready. "Naruto what are you doing?" I ignored Sakura's yells as I made a ram sign and canceled my Genjustu. The wave of relief hit like a ton of brick I pulled out Saritobi's Knife and walked around pacing for a bit the sound of running from all direction from my left and right and the last up the middle. Then it all stopped just like that the sounds of the forest seemed to freeze as did the footsteps.

"So only one of them I thought you said that there was three here?" I looked around they were well hidden, "There was three here you idiot he's just here to stall." I walked around still acing waiting for them. "So that what you really look like huhh Uzumaki." I glared at the area not listening to them Orochimaru made it clear I wasn't the target but warned of me. "We what are we waiting for lets kill this prick!"

The sound member with the holes in his hands Zaku I think his name was had launched himself from the tree to get a good shot to bad he didn't see the shadow clone behind him. "RASENGAN!" I watched as he flew straight into the ground the other two had smashed and taken the clone instantly. I waited the two seemed to care more about the almost dead Zaku then attacking me. That's when the mummy wrapped one Dosu I think he seemed to get mad before stopping himself he handed a pill to Zaku who was getting up which was surprising I didn't show it.

"You bastard attack me like a rat huh!" Dosu gave his teammate a glare, "Shut the fuck up Zaku and stop!" Zaku seemed to roll his eyes but that got him quiet. "Were only here for the Uchiha, nothing more nothing less." I looked at the three together they were strong no doubt to make me try but one on one they were weak. "What about you tell me all you know about your boss or I kill you." I walked forward they tensed and got into a formation. "This is your last chance to give up and let us take the Uchiha!" I kept walking, "Aright you want it that way then fine Zaku." He stepped forward laughing pointing both hand at me, "With pleasure Dosu." "AIR CANNON." I stepped to the side the air bullet was small but the win cut at my clothes and hair as it passed by.

"YOU MISSED!" the girl Kin yelled she ran forward with Dosu tossing multiple senebon my way to much by the look. I ran forward rolling away keeping my speed and slide away from Dosu who smashed the ground with his gauntlet a shockwave of earth rumbled beneath me. "EAT THIS!" I slashed at the air bullet it exploded to the ground at my right another part in the air. I chuckled, "Is that the best you can do?" I dodged a fist from Dosu smashing my elbow into his face I rolled away as Zaku smashed his teammate with a air bullet flipping away as Kin made long slashes at me her large senebon were aim at vital points.

I grabbed Kin's hand flipping her over my shoulder kicking her back slicing down my knife at another air bullet. "Why wont you just fucking Die!" Zaku yelled I laughed but stopped as my vision blurred, "Hurts doesn't it." I looked back only to see Dosu's fist connect with my face. I rolled away on the ground as I looked up Dosu's foot had smashed my knife away Zaku was pointing one of his hands at me and Kin a senebon wrapped with a explosive tag. "Surrender or die Uzumaki." I slowly started to get up Zaku kicked me in the ribs the light headedness and the ear wrenching sound that was coming from Dosu's gauntlet was painful.

"Did I say you could get up!" He went to kick me again I caught the foot and planted it firmly against the ground and twisting it with a wicked snap. He screamed as I rolled away running to the middle of the clearing. Senebon and kunai flew past me as I leapt in the air. My pack gave a familiar start as I reached the top of the trees heading to the tower. the sounds of Zaku's screaming was soon silenced by a blood curdling howl and for some reason I couldn't help but smile as dived to Sasuke who was waiting for me.

Hello readers Deathmark here hope you enjoyed this and im sorry for the long updates school is a pain high school is a pain so review what you liked and disliked.

"


End file.
